clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Spicer
Seth is the son of Abel Villareal and Holly Spicer. He was born after the death of his father, Abel. Seth is one year older than his sister Eve Spicer. Seth and Eve are the half-brother and sister to Phoenix Villareal. Known CC Child hair here Teen Hair here Toddlerhood Seth was discovered by his half-sister, Phoenix in episode 7 of Road to Fame and she seemed to really care for him; as he looked a lot like their father Abel. Seth was shown to be a bubbly little boy and a sweet toddler. He was seen enjoying Phoenix read Seth a book. His sister Phoenix died in the late years of his toddlerhood and his mom gave birth to his sister Eve after she got pregnant by Abel's spirit. Childhood Seth was artificially aged up into a child by his mother Holly, who is a witch, using a magic spell. He was shown to be a well behaved child and enjoyed learning magic. Teenhood Like he did when he was a toddler, Seth aged up artificially along with his sister Eve so they could learn more spells easier as teenagers. In episode 3 of the witches series, Sammy B took him and his sister (Eve Spicer) to a local bar and Seth met a girl who was around his age.Seth is thought to be more interested in normal teenage boy stuff, unlike Eve who is more focused on magic.Eve was never impressed when Seth would text his friend while she was in the background practising witchery. Adulthood Seth aged up into a young adult sometime before the final episode of Witches. Seth decided to come clean to Sammy about Eve's evil actions he witnessed at the bluffs. However, Seth returned to being a teenager a day or 2 later when Sammy helped him live a normal life as a kid. However, he later naturally aged back up to a young adult (as he is actually older than his sister Eve). In Realm of Magic, Raven invites Seth to visit her in Glimmerbrook with the hope that he would be able to assist her in harnessing her abilities.Despite engaging with magic as a child it is discovered that Seth has began to reject his involvement with magic, hoping that he will be able to adopt a normal life and settle down. Trivia *Clare used MCC to make Holly pregnant with Seth as Abel had already died in the game and he was the father. *The name Seth was the name of Adam and Eve's third son in the Bible, after the death of Abel. Seth was considered to take the place of Abel, like in the series. *He aged into a teenager after his sister Eve even though he is older than her. *Seth and Eve never got to meet their father Abel. *Eve doesn't like that he wants to date people, she thinks they should be practising spells. *He aged up off-screen to a young adult, but was turned back to a teenager from a spell to live a normal life. *Seth is British and Egyptian. *He is mentally 2 life stages younger than he physically is. *He's Eve's older brother. Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Windenburg Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Accidental Babies Category:Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Bastard Category:Black hair Category:Red eyes Category:Young Adults Category:Vampires